


野花蜂蜜 | Wild Honey

by MrFrame



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AO3's chinese word count times ten and then you get the correct number, M/M, benarmie, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFrame/pseuds/MrFrame
Summary: Armitage Hux是他母亲抚养长大的，不过他还是个混蛋。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wild Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389261) by [for_autumn_i_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_autumn_i_am/pseuds/for_autumn_i_am). 



 

Ben基本上80%可以确定Armitage就是那女服务员家的猫，别的解释都说不通。因为不那样的话就说明真的有人会给自己的孩子取这个名字，而Caitlin她看起来完全不像是那种人。她人脚踏实地，不怎么经常微笑但总是亲切而真诚。和她闲聊几句的时候她就会挑Armitage当话题，多半是为了借此来避免谈起她自己的事。她会把Ben坐的桌子擦得干干净净的，并且不用他招呼就会过来帮他续杯，就算Ben要求要什么无脂、加冰、香草味且无咖啡因的用豆奶做的拿铁，她也不会翻白眼。她会和他聊上几分钟，期间至少提起这个Arimitage两次，然后就让Ben安心地干自己的事去。

到目前为止，据Ben所知，Armitage乳糖不耐，要求特多，从不睡觉，姜毛，并且令人难过的是，Caitlin说到过，好像所有人都怕他。在Ben的想象中，他小气，体型细长，毛茸茸的，有着不简单的“喵”声。

他的推断基本正确，不过Armitage Hux是个人。

\---

Ben正全情投入地起稿着一个梦中的场景：画面上有黑色的火焰，人形的黑洞，一艘有威压感的太空飞船，以及一座只剩残骸的神圣村庄。他整个人弯着腰扑在速写本上，炭笔屑跑到了他有些干裂的指甲盖底下，每一条新的笔触都像是锁链，只能将将禁锢住欲出的混沌。

“还有二十分钟闭店。”不知什么时候Caitlin通知了他一声。

“嗯嗯。”

他正忙着细化场景中肆虐的沙尘暴的时候，Caitlin又回到他桌子这里。他有些烦躁的抬起头来，然后有那么一瞬间吓了一跳——他从未见过这位女士不穿工作制服的样子，看来现在是确实晚得有点过头了。

“抱歉打扰你了，”她说，而她的语气竟然听起来很真诚，“但我真的必须走了，Armitage估计都要急死了。”

“我的错我的错。”Ben赶忙低声说到，但又不知道怎么接着道歉下去。店里的椅子都收到了桌子上面，地板也清洁过了，他不想跟她承认自己真的没有注意到时间流逝。Ben手忙脚乱地收拾起东西来，速写本没地方放只好用嘴叼着，Caitlin歪头过来看他。她姜黄色的头发上戴了一顶可笑的帽子，紫色的，难看极了，Ben的妈妈大概会喜欢的那种。

“你要不要喷头发的定型剂？”

“嗯？”

“喷你的画上。”

Ben一边摇头一边把他的皮制双肩背包背上，然后把速写本拿回在了手上。

“没事的，我小心点就好。”

“要是不小心弄坏了多可惜啊。”

Ben不信任地看了看她。

“你喜欢我的画？”

“它们有种令人心神不宁的感觉。你等着，我车里有点定型喷雾。”

“谢谢你...”Ben在Caitlin转身的时候说，“吧？”

他不太清楚“令人心神不宁”算不算是夸奖，不过那不重要，现在他十八岁，得努力进一所大学。如果Snoke校长对他有信心的话，那路边的喜欢嬉皮士风的女服务员的意见不算什么。再说他还有可能是听岔了呢，Caitlin的爱尔兰口音是那么，那么的重，Ben有时候都怀疑她是不是装的了。

他最终决定还是不要在桌子这儿傻站着，朝着出口走了过去，靴子踩在干净得发亮的地板上发出吱呀吱呀的声音。他用一边的胳膊肘顶开沉重的大门然后瞬间呆住了。Caitlin正站在一辆有年岁的，后备箱开着的别克SUV旁边，一个穿着西装的男人正紧紧地抓着她的胳膊。

“你必须让我见他。”男人朝着她的脸恶狠狠地说。

“Brendol，你真是够了——”

“嘿！你个变态！”Ben大喊到，“放开她！”

男人完全没听到他一样，还是高居临下地看着Caitlin，而Caitlin看上去一副准备好要往他脸上吐口水的样子。

“我有权利——”Brendol低声吼到。

“你胆敢来试试，有的是能让你吃尽苦头的——”

“ _放开她_ ，”Ben重复到，热血一上头把速写本也丢到一边去了，直直地朝他们跑去。今晚是个有些微凉的夏夜，街上看不到半个人影。他伸手去抓那男人厚实的肩膀，“你行了吧你——”

这一拳来得出乎意料——他朝后倒了下去，栽到一滩积水里，肋骨间感到一口气没喘上来。

“别多管闲事，小鬼！”

\---

Ben还是希望周三晚上尽量不要花在和一个中年老男人打架上的，但是谁知道呢，凡事都有第一次。

Brendol身材高大壮实，而且不幸的是，他是专业的。Ben一把拽到了对方的狗牌时才发现自己竟然是在和退伍军人打，而他竟然还挺到了现在，他骄傲得都有些发晕了。

不过他发晕很可能和Brendol把他打得经常屁股着地也有关系，虽然还不到眼看着要输的份上，但是处在劣势是不可争辩的。他下定决心要为身上这条因为倒在水坑里而湿透了的名牌皮裤报仇，救下Caitlin只是次要目标，她明显可以自己处理好眼下的情况的。此时她正用小包不停地击打在Brendol背上。

“快住手！”

“你个多事的小屁孩！”Brendol吼着，拎着领子把Ben拽起来，然后一击把他的脸按到了墙上，把他那自豪的，独一无二的鼻子给打折了。

Ben简直怒火中烧，一旁Caitlin尖叫到：“你这人什么问题！？”

小包落在Brendol魁梧的身躯上，毫无作用。他拉着Ben的头发，把他的脸往潮湿的墙上拧，弄得Ben满脸都是血。

“这下你学乖了吗，孩子？学乖了吗！”

“你他妈给我放开他——”

Ben一脚踢过来，一下让Brendol失去了平衡，他飞快地转过身，擒住了老男人。

Brendol很强壮，但Ben更强壮；Brendol是个好打手，但Ben比他更厉害；Brendol就是人渣垃圾，于是Ben想出了个好主意。他把Brendol扛起来，消防员扛人的那种麻袋式，Brendol完全没预料到他这动作，这正中下怀。一切发生地那么快，前一秒钟他还在把Brendol举起来，下一秒他就把那人整个地倒进了旁边的大垃圾箱里。Ben用力地扣上生锈的盖子，只听‘哐当’一声。他转过去面向Caitlin，她正站着，呆若木鸡，紧紧地抓着小包。

“跟我走！”他一声大喊，然后跑了起来。

\---

现在回头想来，这个逃跑计划实在是太糟糕了，要说是营救计划的话就更糟糕了。他让Caitlin乘在他的哈雷摩托车上，飞速驶离犯罪现场，看着后视镜里的咖啡店越来越小。

Ben全身疼得要散架了，不过还有肾上腺素还撑着，心脏砰砰跳得都要到嗓子眼了。Caitlin正拼命地抓着他，而他却忽然发觉自己完全不知道该带她去哪。去家里？可能吧。总之离这里越远越好。

“你住哪里？”

“前面左拐。刚才那到底是怎么回事？”

“我还在问我自己呢。”

转弯时引擎发出呼啸声。Caitlin声音平静地说：

“我没锁店门，你的画还都在地上。”

Ben发出难过的呻吟。

\---

Caitlin住在一栋公寓楼的十一层，而且看来是和她的儿子同住。

“妈，你没事吧？”

她儿子简直火辣极了，一口英音锦上添花。他穿着睡衣，外面套着一件整洁的睡袍，正站在门口手里抱着Armitage（也可能是Armitage正抱着一只名字未知的猫；Ben现在真的非常困惑。）

“遇上Brendol了，”Caitlin喃喃着走进了公寓里，“代他向你问好。”

“什么？”他看着Ben，神情紧绷，“发生了什么？”

“我们——”

“我没跟你说话。”

“进来吧！”Caitlin从屋里招呼到，Ben一脸歉意地钻进了门里，把睡衣先生挤到了门框边上。

现在他正身处一个摆满了不配套的家具以及中间有一张小餐桌的厨房里。房间里干净整洁但很拥挤，而且不知道为什么摆了个洗衣机。

“他是谁？”

“Ben。”Caitlin说着拿出一罐饼干来，然后又发现那原来不是饼干盒而是急救箱，“今年夏天开始来的常客。这位是我的儿子，Armitage，不过你得叫他Hux。”

“呃，好。”

“你为什么在流血？”Hux不依不饶地问到，听来很不悦。他把那只猫放下，走到水池边去洗手。

“我…把你爸打了一顿。”

Hux转过头来瞅了他一眼。

“干得漂亮。”

“请坐。”Caitlin踢出来一张有些晃的凳子，“这里这位Ben先生帮我好好教训了你父亲一通。”

“他伤到你了？”

“没，他伤到Ben了。”

“助人为乐。”Ben插了一句，Caitlin刚拿出一个手电筒。

“请看灯光。”

“你不应该插手的。”Hux说着在睡袍上擦了擦手。Ben斜眼去看他，但一下晕得都看见星星了。Hux的手真漂亮，就是礼节欠佳。

“不插手然后呢？就让他继续恐吓你妈妈？”

“这不关你的事。”

“有意思，他也是这么说的。”

Hux的脸抽动了一下。

“行了，你们两个。你的头感觉怎么样？”Caitlin问。

“疼。”

“哦，棒极了，他头疼，”Hux哼了一声，两根柴火棍似的胳膊环抱在胸前，“他就交给我吧，你打电话给警察。”

Ben眨了眨眼。

“你确定这是好主意？”

“他有脑震荡吗？”

“这个你还是来看一下吧。他瞳孔扩散得厉害，可怜的孩子。”Caitlin拍了拍他没肿的那一边的肩膀，“你真勇敢。”

Ben看看Hux，挑衅式地抬起一边的眉毛。Hux不以为然。

“我们的救命骑士大人。”Caitlin急急忙忙地走开的时候Hux嘟囔到，一边有些焦虑地用手把挡住脸的头发拨开。Ben看着那些蓬松的姜黄色发丝又掉回他的额头前，不禁吞了吞口水。Hux走到他跟前来。“你现在对光和声音敏感吗？”

“我说不上来。”

“想吐吗？”

“你想吐吗？”

“你说什么？”

“你看起来一副想吐的样子。”Ben瞎比划了一下。

“好啊，我很抱歉我那个跟踪狂父亲来了我居然没欢呼雀跃……”Hux忽然不说了，“总之，你定住别动。”

他的手指搭在了Ben的喉咙上测脉搏，Ben能感觉到那冰冷的指尖下跳动的数值一定很高。

“所以你不是对我有意见了？”

“我为什么会对你有意见？我都不认识你，傻瓜。”

“你看我说什么来着，你都不认识我，但是却叫我——”

Hux的大拇指压在了Ben下巴的一块淤青上，让他一下闭了嘴。他能断断续续地听见客厅里竟然传来听上去气氛愉悦的对话，还听到Caitlin来回走动的声音。他舔舔嘴唇望向Hux，Hux这时正在检查他眉毛上的一道裂口。

“你的事我倒是知道很多，”他说，“Caitlin总是——”

“念Koit-leen不是Kath-leen。”Hux小声说着，又转过去在急救箱里翻找起来。

“什么？呃，我是说，她从来没纠正过我。”

“她不在意罢了。”Hux用一块棉球轻轻地拍了拍他光荣负伤的鼻子，有些刺痛，而且闻起来稍微有点酒精味。

“你的名字又是怎么回事？”

“和lux一起念着押韵。”

“不是说这个、噢！我是说你怎么会选择用你父亲的名字？”

“那不是我父亲的名字，是我家族的名字，再说更重要的是，它不是我父亲给我取的。现在能请你闭嘴了吗？”

“你不让我说话的话怎么知道我有没有脑震荡呢？”

“我会开车载你去医院的，这伤势不太妙。”

“‘ _Koit-leen_ ’把车留在咖啡店了。”

“操。”Hux低喃着，Ben感到胸腔一阵热。

“没事的，我就这样也没关系，不过是一点擦伤而已。”

Hux直直地对上了他的眼睛，然后手指使劲朝着他鼻子的伤处按了下去，Ben大叫一声想要踢他，但是没踢中。“你他妈干什么？”

“别装硬汉了。”

Ben企图站起来，但被Hux抓着肩膀按回了凳子上。

“去你妈的。”Ben骂到，但他的叛徒老二已经在裤子里开始硬起来了。

“我会帮你包扎好，”Hux说，“然后你就给我回去，我们的麻烦已经够多了。”

“真是够了，我只是想帮你们的啊。”

“我妈妈人太好了所以不会跟你直说，但是，我们不需要你的帮助，Ben。”

Ben咬牙切齿地瞪着他，但Hux朝他这边靠过来的时候，他能看见Hux领口里面，于是瞄到了一眼光滑的，洁白的肌肤，还有一对硬起来的小乳头。

\---

“我到家了！”

他才没到家。今年夏天他本应该在他爸爸家过暑假的，但是Han忘了说他又被踢出去了，现在临时住在Chewie叔叔的沙发上，于是也就是说Ben正暂时住在Chewie叔叔家的充气船上，周围垫了各种靠垫和枕头。

他走进客厅，看见Han正开着静音看国家地理频道，一边还在叮叮咣咣做什么东西，小碎屑散布在Chewie的那张传统澳洲原住民风的地毯上。

“玩得好吗？”他戴着眼镜，问完之后打量了Ben一番，“天哪，你这也太惨了。”

“谢谢你哦。”Ben喃喃到，走向厨房，“被卷入酒吧群架了。”

“你赢了？”

“没。”

“这才是我儿子。”

Ben拿了瓶牛奶，直接对着嘴喝了，他还用牛奶漱了漱口，最后用袖子擦了擦嘴。

“倒是遇见了个可爱的男孩。”这话刚说出来他自己都缩了一下，Hux才不可爱呢，而且他都二十上下了，难说还是个男孩。

“那你回家就早了点吧？”Han于是说到。

“我觉得他可能不喜欢我。”

“那就让他变得喜欢你啊。”

“好好你说得对。”他把剩下的牛奶放回冰箱里，然后轻轻地用头撞了两下门，冰箱门上盖满了全世界各地的明信片和冰箱贴。

“这种就要坚持到底啊，要不夸夸他的鞋什么的，你来决定。”

“我去洗个澡。”

“去吧去吧。”

Ben又多磨蹭了一会儿。他不想和Han讨论Hux的事，但他又觉得Han可能会问更多的问题，或者是关心下的他的伤势之类的。不幸的是，酷爸爸不会做这些，而Han又恰巧想做个非常酷的爸爸，酷到他都有些疏远了。

他总归是可以找Chewie倾诉的，但如果Ben真的向他重复Hux的原话的话，Chewie大概会去拿个回旋镖或者啥的去把那个自以为是的小混蛋杀掉，誓死捍卫Solo家的尊严。

\---

他醒来的时候，说来不好意思，被子是粘的。这是他罪有应得，谁叫他晚上上床（船）睡觉的时候非要幻想起Hux来，还试图洗澡的时候撸一发。他完全没撸成，在别人家干这个太奇怪了，不过他早就该习惯了。

趁人不注意时他往那块污渍上面洒了些橙汁，然后把它堆进了脏衣篓里，要撒的谎也准备好了，就说是他在床上吃早饭来的。但是到头来这些都没派上用场，Han和Chewie留了张小纸条说什么他们有突发的货要运。

\---

最后他还是去了咖啡店。他不知道自己进店之前对这次造访有何期待，但反正肯定不会是这样：还没来得及坐下，Caitlin就给他上了一杯顶上带焦糖的多奶沫豆奶拿铁。

“我请的。”她说着转过身去走了。于是他就站在那里，巨大的手里握着一只小小对的马克杯，然后轻声说到：

“谢谢。”

他来早了。平时坐的座位被别人占了，他认定这是对他的人身攻击。他把内心的所有各种感情（它们实在是太他妈多了）都汇聚进他的画里，完全没注意到Caitlin还给他续了杯，只知道他的马克杯从来没有空过。

这样的生活也不错。

他可以回到日常：创作，闲待着，自己管自己的事，就——操，他从刚才开始就一直在画Hux那张自以为是的脸是不是。

“我完了。”他低声说。

他连Hux到底有没有雀斑都想不起来了，一把抓起橡皮把画布搞得一团糟，操特么该死的Hux。操Hux，就，概念上来说。

他刚才一定是不小心把Hux从地狱深处召唤出来了，因为现在正推门走进店里的男人百分之百就是他。只见他身着一套合身的深蓝色西装，脚踏一双鹿皮鞋，甚至还打了条细领带。看上去违和感太强了，因为他头发还翘着，裤子有点过短，垫肩又太夸张，但这一身他还就是偏偏穿着不错。

“你想怎样？”见Hux踱着长步朝他的桌子走来，Ben没好气地问到，Hux看起来既困惑又生气，有些不知所措地左顾右盼着。

“看来我是打搅了。”

“不不，我在这儿呢，你说。”

Hux皱了皱眉，终于目光落到了他身上。

“我想着我欠你一杯咖啡，但是忘了你都喝了一夏天冰拿铁了。”

“你有意见吗？”

“我不是那个意思，你不要故意为难我，Ben。”

“哈，真对不起——”

Hux伸出手来，掌心朝上，这动作不知为何让Ben憋回去了一句就要说出口的坏话。Hux弯了弯手指，Ben就在那看着那几根手指的动作，他都要被迷住了，之前应该画他的手的。

“我昨晚的言行实在有问题，”Hux向他解释到，“我想亲自和你道歉并做出补偿，你觉得饼干怎么样？”

Ben从来没听到过有人能把‘饼干’说得这么坚实有力，这让他有些敬畏又有点被撩到。

“可以啊？”

“七点半怎么样，chez moi?”

“我没听说过那家店不过可以的。”

“那是法语，”Hux一副觉得自己要不行了的样子，“意思是‘在我那儿’。”

“Excuse-moi我他妈的不会说法棍语哦。”

“这都是基本的啊，非常基本。再说了，你给还人家搞刻板印象呢。”(*指说到法国人就是法棍是不礼貌的行为)

“那你就是在故意找茬。”Ben生气地说。Hux根本不可能真的想跟他道歉，十有八九是他妈妈强迫他来的，不过话又说回来，Caitlin已经在给他不声不响地续杯了，为什么还要做额外的事呢？Ben朝柜台那边看了看，她和她的同事正忙着接应顾客，估计都没注意到Hux进来。

“听着，我知道我昨晚有些气得口无遮拦了——”Hux刚开始说，Ben那正处于自动驾驶状态的大脑就接了一句：

“看吧，明明口我就好了的。”

一阵沉默的停顿。他定住了，Hux一下安静了，这可不是什么好兆头，他连头都抬不起来了，一动也不敢动。

“嗯，你真的应该改改你的……邀请方式，不过你的提议也不是不行。”Hux先开口说了，Ben终于敢看他的眼睛了，那双眼睛冰冷，且看上去正思考着什么，另外Hux正在盯着他裂开的嘴唇看。“我说得不合适了吗？”

“没有没有，我，额，好主意。”

“Chez moi?”

“Oui.” (*好)

“七点半？”

“没问题。”

“别迟到。”

“知道了，不会的。”

Hux大概是得意地笑了一下，然后就转身离开该干什么干什么去了。Ben看着他走到柜台前，嘴微微张着。他和他母亲说了些什么，一种声调很平的语言，可恶，他难道是在说爱尔兰语？小混账。Caitlin见到他喜出望外，从柜台另一边弯过身来，一只手环着他给了他一个拥抱。Hux吻了她的额头，Ben感到一阵猛烈且毫不理性的嫉妒在胸中燃起。

\---

这次约会他穿着打扮走了‘外太空里被流放的女巫’的路线，对此他一点都不后悔。不出意料的，Hux竟敢把他那身性感西装给脱了，改穿了条紧身的牛仔裤和一件号太大的波士顿凯尔特人T恤，不过他仍旧是七宗罪的化身：愤怒和欲望的合体。

Ben不知道自己是该握他的手还是去舔他的脸，所以干脆窘迫地从他旁边蹭过去，手揣在兜里。

“在做什么呢？天哪，太香了。”

“我在做小姜饼。”Hux边说边用脚带上了门。Ben看了看他，一脸‘噫’的表情，Hux直接无视他走了过去，边走边嘟囔着：“是啊是啊你爱笑就笑吧。”

“你有 _那么多选择_ 。”Ben口无遮拦地说了出来。Hux戴上一副有些烧糊了的烤箱手套，弯下腰去查看饼干烤得怎么样了。

“我又不会想着给你烤蛋糕。你也别闲着，给我把猫喂了吧，请你帮我把猫喂了吧。你在这到处乱窜我没法干活。”他冷不丁地看看了Ben一眼，“你来太早了。”

“我也很高兴见到你啊。”Ben不满地说，然后见厨房台子上有个罐头就一把抓了起来。

“我马上就弄完出来找你。”

“等不及您大驾光临了。”他走进有些破败的客厅里，踩过散落在地上的书和盒子，“来啊，小喵小喵。”

“放尊重点，别这么跟她说话。”

那只猫喵喵叫着跑了过来，领着Ben去到了洗手间里，她的饭盆还半满着，里面都是干猫粮。

“娇生惯养的小东西。”Ben说着从罐头里挖了一勺多汁的肉出来给她，完了又查看了下她的水还够不够，果然还充足得很。

Ben觉得有点奇怪。说实话Hux没有在他一进门的时候就双膝着地跪下这事还是让他松了口气的，他该干的事倒是都干过，但是从来没搞过一夜情这种的。不过就算是这样，他还是觉得这个展开有些不可思议。

他不知道空罐头该如何处理，于是就把它搁在了垃圾桶旁边，然后去洗了下手。他看看镜子，一副被打了的惨相，不过总体上还是看得过去的，至少他努力让自己表现得最好了。Hux会喜欢他的，他们都喜欢他，只要他把衬衫一脱就没问题。

“操。”他低声说，一边用离得最近的那块毛巾擦了擦手。洗好衣服就晾在浴缸上面的杆子上，据他判断，Hux基本上只穿黑的。好了，这下他们有一个共同的爱好了，穿得就像要去哀悼他们那些年所有没工夫在乎的事一样。

他跌跌撞撞地又回到客厅，试图回想Caitlin都告诉他了哪些关于Armitage Hux的事，早知道他就该听仔细些的。

这间房里堆满了数量明显过多的家具，整个给人感觉就很有家的味道，不过也导致他很难从这一头走到那一头去。屋里有个下面空的那种高架床，Ben估摸着应该是Caitlin的，她竟然还鬼使神差地在底下挤进去了一张小桌子。Hux有个在地板上的床垫，床铺得一丝不苟，被罩上有黑白亮色的时髦图案。

光秃秃的砖墙上铺满了那种电影里才有的线索图一样的东西。他凑近了一些，小心翼翼地不要踩到垫子，上边是各种照片和报道，中间用红线连着。有一些苏联宣传画的明信片，一张拿破仑的画，还有大英帝国的地图。米字旗出现在各处，有一篇有关英国脱欧的文章，还有些什么写闪电战的，大多数的东西Ben都不认得，贴在上面的许多便签纸条上的字迹也过于潦草。

Hux肯定精神有问题。

他移开视线，心里有些说不上，但是又很感兴趣。有两张照片没被红线连在他的脑地图里，一张是Hux和他妈妈，应该是最近照的：很容易看出他们是在一家廉价商店里，Caitlin戴着顶蠢帽子，Hux套着一身一看花纹就是印上去的皮大衣，还戴了副墨镜，正在对着镜头飞吻。另一张照片布满了折痕，Hux看上去是十二岁左右，头发分缝还上了发油。照片上是他和他父亲，两人都身着晚礼服。Ben认出了Brendol拿着的小包：是Caitlin的。拿着前妻（前女友？前情人？）的包，还挺绅士的？Ben皱了皱眉，他不懂为什么Hux会留下这张照片，完全不明白。

视线改朝下看，下面是Hux的垫子，这张床垫周围尽是一堆一堆的书，有一些还被碰倒了，估计是猫干的好事吧。他蹲下去打量那些散落的书本，惊讶地哼了一声——全是平装版的科幻小说。他听见Hux进来客厅了，转头看见他正努力保持平衡，端着个摆了饼干还有茶壶茶具的托盘，这画面让他不禁胸头一紧。他举起一本《His Master's Voice》。

“你喜欢科幻小说？”

“是啊，前提是文学性不错的话。”Hux把托盘放到咖啡桌上，两个马克杯还有茶壶碰在一起发出清脆的响声，Hux对着它们皱了皱眉。

“那电影呢？”Ben问，“《It Came from Outer Space》，《The Thing》，《The Tingler》，《The

Angry Red Planet》？那些老派科幻？”

Hux哼了哼，把手插进兜里走过来站在Ben旁边。

“那些都很烂。”

“你都看过？”

“都很烂。”

“不，就是 _因为_ 它们烂。你得学会欣赏垃圾电影啊。”

Hux一脸嫌弃地皱了下鼻子。

“或者学着去接受它们就是垃圾，纯浪费时间。”他说，“反正我也不喜欢那些有外星人的。”

Ben上下打量了他一番。

“你不相信有外星人，Scully？”（*X档案的女主）

“我相信有，但是我不喜欢它们。”

“那你喜欢什么？”

Hux从他手里把书拿了去，在自己手里举着。

“比如说欧洲的科幻，尤其是‘科幻’里‘科’的部分。”他小心地把书放回原来该放的位置，也就是一摞枕头上，“宇宙飞船，政治寓言，假想社会的运作方式，超级武器还有充满谜团的机器。”他直起身来，掸了掸手上的灰，“看吧，我喜欢不少东西呢。”

“你是说机器人啥的？”

“不，除了机器人，机器人被写烂了。”

“我就是说不赢你是不是。”Ben小声抱怨到。

“那些作者们天天就知道滥用机器人三定律，就连该死的《基地》续集三部曲也是，我就、你说说那到底是什么啊？”一阵短暂的沉默，“你很喜欢对不对。”

“那是阿西莫夫遗产会认可了的。”

“是同人小说。”

“不是。”

“就是。”

又一阵停顿。

“呃，你家的客厅不错。”

“请坐，吃你的饼干吧。”Hux叹了口气。

Ben翻了个白眼，然后轻轻把住Hux的腰让他挪开点地方。老天啊，他真苗条，Ben的手在他身上显得巨大无比，他忽然有冲动想去留下淤青，去狠狠抓住。谁能想到被人数落他最喜欢的作品可以激起他的性欲呢。

他赶快逃到沙发上，这沙发是有些褪色的粉色，不知为何盖着一条羽绒被。Ben一头栽进它柔软的怀抱里，脸还红着。Hux很快跟了过来，坐在离他很近的位置，翘着腿。他的姿势可真优雅啊，Ben都要疯了。Hux的脚现在碰着Ben的小腿，他赶忙伸手去拿饼干，塞了一嘴。

“好吃吗？”

“我的天啊。”他呻吟到。

“别嘴里有东西还说话，点头就是了。”

Ben点点头。这饼干简直天国一般好吃，香甜酥脆有点辣。Hux自己也拿了一块，礼节端庄地小口小口地吃着，咀嚼的时候还用另一只手挡住嘴。Ben重重地咽了咽口水。

“西装是怎么回事？”他一边问一边去够茶杯，然后烫到了舌头，不过他真的太需要喝点什么了。

Hux暂时没有回答，而是先吃完了手上的饼干，然后用大拇指抹了一下嘴唇，那该死的嘴唇。

“什么西装？”

“你今天之前穿的那身。”

“怎么了，那是工作需要。”

“你有工作的？”

Hux对他皱眉。

“啊？”Ben不耐烦地说，又喝了一口滚烫的茶。

“没什么，只是感叹你的人际交流技巧。”

“冒昧地问一下您的职业状况可以吗，先生？您愿意告诉我的话我将十分荣幸。”

“那茶不是还是烫的吗？”

“是烫的。”Ben咬着牙说。Hux看上去很满意，他十指交叉，手放在膝盖上。

“我在银行工作。”

“哦，哈，我猜你也是喜欢数字的类型。”

“我确实喜欢，不过那只是个非全职的工作，我是历史系的学生。除了银行我还做方言指导和校对。”

“这也有人给钱让你做？”

“当然了，要不我也不会去做。我是很想去二战博物馆工作的，但是他们只有无工资实习生的岗位，拜托，谁去啊。”

“你应该去试试。”

“为什么？”

“那是你真正想做的事啊。”Ben耸耸肩。Hux翘起了二郎腿，又拿起一块饼干，Ben也跟着他拿了一块。

“你可能没发现，我妈现在正在一家人手不足的咖啡厅做服务员，每天工作九到十二个小时。”Hux提醒到。

“我就是这个意思啊，你看她就喜欢她这份工作。”

“她有应用语言学的硕士学位。”

“真的？”

“ _那_ 才是她喜欢的事。但是，你也知道，她性别女，是移民，有口音，光是说说看，你认识几个女性的语言学家？”

“我其实没听说过什么语言学家。”

“对吧，你看，我没什么选择。”Hux接着说了起来，“我真的不能跟迪士尼电影里一样，追随梦想，随随便便做个毛都不给的实习还高兴地傻笑。我暑假的时候拼了命地工作，学期中就打非全职的零工，购物也是我来。我回到家，得打扫卫生，做晚饭，然后等着我妈回来，期间一直担心我爸有没有去骚扰她。顺带，他一分钱都不给我们，还指望我感激他送我去伊顿上学，完全不管我现在背着一屁股学生贷款，也不管这房租贵得离谱，我们已经欠款两周了就因为我们得把那个破车给修了——”他及时打住了自己，清了清嗓子，Ben稍微换了个坐姿。

“对不起。”

“别在意了，我一不小心多嘴了。”

“不不，挺好的，呃我是说，一点都不好，你想吐苦水完全可以理解。”

“可是我不想告诉别人的，这是私人的事情，我有点累所以急了，我们说点别的吧。”Hux仿佛有执念地盯着窗户外面看，Ben无法从他身上把视线移开，但又觉得这样不好，所以他转过头去，咳嗽了两声。

“音乐。”他提议到。

“好主意。”Hux点点头之后开始去翻找他的手机。Ben的原意是要聊音乐相关的话题的，不是真的要听，不过随便吧。Hux打开YouTube的应用，然后把他的三星手机放到了桌子上，那音质真的不怎么样。Ben全神贯注地听了几秒钟，摆出一副认真的脸。放的是一个什么实验后摇噪音乐队，一听就知道他们把收音机报道和风笛以及电吉他混音在了一起。Ben觉得至少他们的音乐的确很原创，难听，不过很原创。

“我们听的是？”

“Godspeed You Black Emperor，不是那种一上来就能欣赏得来的味道。”

Ben真的很想说“我的屁股才是‘不是那种一上来就能欣赏得来的味道’”但还是及时断了这念头，只是轻轻地点头。

“我喜欢这曲子从开始到高潮间的渐起。”Hux继续说着，“和我持相同见解的人不多，《Allelujah, Don't Bend, Acsend》被选为了迄今为止最让人听着难受的专辑之一。”

“也没那么糟啦。”Ben张着嘴说瞎话。

“有助于让我平静下来。”

“嗯。”

紧接着的这一阵沉默是迄今为止最尴尬的一段，Ben又换了换坐姿，手握拳又张开，长长地呼了一口气。Hux拿起下一块饼干，Ben冒险地看了他一眼。

一开始靠过去的时候，他的初衷是想给他打打气让他高兴起来的，这个悲伤的男孩，他悲伤的音乐和做作的品味。他朝着Hux嘴里那块饼干的另一端咬了下去，饼干碎成了两半，他们嘴唇扫过对方的时候饼干渣都掉到了大腿上。Hux发出惊讶的喘息声，Ben把它咽了下去。他轻柔地吻着Hux覆着糖的下唇，手捧着他的脸，心都要跳到喉咙里来了。吻完之后两人目光相交，Hux的视线有些朦胧，瞳孔放大。

“这太恶心了。”Hux说，Ben不由得缩了一下，但是Hux马上又追过来捉住了他的嘴唇，还舔了两下。他尝起来有股香料的味道，甜甜的，Ben感到心里的焦虑感已经不见了一大半。Hux的手摸上了他的肩膀，开始把他往后推倒，然后自己爬到他身上，这期间几乎吻都没被打断过，沙发在两人的重量下发出吱呀的响声。Ben的心脏跳得飞快，可能是他想多了，但是伴随着Hux的腿张开跨在他两边的动作好像连音乐都越来越沉重了。他可真他妈漂亮，几缕逃脱束缚的头发散了下来，扫过Ben的脸有点发痒。他的手游荡到Hux傲人的小屁股上，使劲捏了一把，Hux喉咙里发出一声贪婪的哼哼声。他动起腰来，两人的勃起摩擦着然后就， _哦天哪_ 。

他们的视线又相遇了。

“永远都别停下。”Ben央求到，Hux邪魅地一笑。他居然和那个奇怪的音乐完美地对上了节奏，Ben简直要硬炸了，他现在只能躺在那喘息着，脑子晕乎乎的。Hux的手覆上了他裤裆的隆起然后用力压了下去。

“你介意吗？”

“操，操，操。”Ben呻吟着，Hux拉开他裤子的拉链的时候他忍不住地往上顶。Hux看起来是那么的 _专注_ ，那么美丽，拇指勾住Ben的内裤边的时候那双眼睛简直仿佛在燃烧一样。他的阴茎被解放出来，沉重而且已经在渗前液了。

“真美。”Hux说，Ben倒吸一口气。Hux做出要向后躺下去的动作，一瞬间Ben有些惊恐。

“我们换个姿势。”Hux一边在沙发上舒展开来一边大声宣布到，“跪在我上边。”

“呃，好，”Ben眨了眨眼，“这样？”

“没错。用你的大屌操我的嘴，拿它塞住我。”

Ben破了开安全套的世界纪录，简直不能更庆幸这趟有备而来了。他把套戴上，撸了两下然后看向Hux。Hux的手指正紧抓着身下的羽绒被，整个人在Ben的腿间不安分地扭动着，泛着潮红，完完全全已经为他准备好了。

“从一到十，你能接受我对你有多粗暴？”

“猜。”Hux有些不耐烦了。

“十一？”

“十二，你个傻大头。过来，喂给我。”

“呃所以十三就……太过了？”Ben开玩笑说完抓起一把Hux的头发，他从未体验过这种掌控一切的感觉。Hux做了个不满的表情，Ben拿阴茎的头部在他嘴唇周围画圈，心中充满惊叹地看着他老二的重量拖拽着Hux丰满的下嘴唇。操，Hux这样好看极了。他推了进去，Hux的喉咙立刻降服，又紧又热又湿，Ben低声地哼了一下。

Hux还穿着全套衣服呢，真不公平，不过现在就不计较了，他正享受得很呢，可能有点享受过头了，毕竟Hux正被他肥大的阴茎塞着，而他正毫不留情地操着人家的喉咙。他拉扯着Hux的头发，在想自己是不是其实只是在做一个人生中最美的春梦。而就在一切都朝着美好天国的方向发展，并越来越接近现实的时候，Hux松了口。

“嘿，别啊。”他抱怨起来，“回来，回来啊。”

“我想要它在我屁股里。”Hux告诉他，声音还有些嘶哑。他看上去 _充满决心_ ，动了动示意让Ben从他身上下去，Ben就只好坐回自己的脚后跟上，阴茎硬到要炸。Hux仔细端详了他一番然后站了起来。

“你去哪？”

“准备工作。”Hux边说边用手背擦了擦嘴。Ben的视线紧跟着他的动作，没有放过他伸出舌头来好像品尝余味一样略过嘴唇的瞬间。要他的手安分地待着是在太难了，说到这事，光是他觉得自己能开心地对着Hux的背影撸一发这个前提本身就已经很能说明问题了。Hux拿起一个鞋盒然后看了看他，皱起了眉。

“全脱了。”

“那你呢？”

“你先脱。”

“我能不能……我真的很需要先射一次。”

“真巧，我也是。”Hux把那个盒子扔到沙发上来，然后手腕灵巧地把头发向后捋了捋，“上衣脱了。冷静点，想想二进制黑洞。”

“想它有什么用？”

“它很吓人啊。”Hux耸耸肩。

“你真奇怪。”Ben说着把自己身上宽松的T恤拽了下来。Hux吸气的声音他都能听到，就等着听这回会怎么夸他的好身材了。然而Hux只是弯下身去，表情空白，然后手指尖碰了下Ben侧身上刚形成不久的狰狞的淤青。哦，对了，他今天看上去就像一坨屎一样，差点给忘了。

Hux的指节轻轻扫过一个部分愈合的伤口，仿佛着迷了一般，Ben开始觉得有点窘迫了，毕竟他的裤子还卡在膝盖上，背景里还有非常奇怪的吉他独奏刺耳地响着。Hux的嘴唇覆上了他左边锁骨肿着的伤疤，然后轻轻地咬了下去，Ben嗷了一声。Hux又舔了那里几下，然后悄悄地说：

“你当时为什么要……”

“因为我想帮上忙，”Ben说，他性兴奋的时候声音比平时更低沉了，“我之前就说了。”

Hux稍微抬起头看着他。

“但你为什么想呢？”他问，听起来困惑，还有点生气，手掌放到了Ben淤伤的肋骨上，然后向上摸到他的胸脯把自己撑了起来。现在他裤裆就正面对着Ben的脸了，他真的是非常，非常地硬。

“早知道会有这么棒的奖励，不只鼻子，我都会让他多打断我几根骨头了。”

“我不是在奖励你。”

Ben又瞄了一眼Hux紧绷的拉链，然后对上了他的双眼。

“把它脱了吧。”他说。

“为什么要我来？”Hux歪歪头，“他把你可怜的手也打断了吗？”

"你刚说什么……"Ben假装生气地说，手上已经忙着开始解Hux这条过于复杂的牛仔裤上的各种钩子和扣子了。他脸上那副假装被恶心到的表情，在瞄到紧贴在Hux皮肤上的蕾丝后瞬间消失了。“你这是，穿的，女式内裤吗？”

“碰巧就是。”

Ben拉下他的牛仔裤的时候太过用力，Hux差点被绊倒摔到咖啡桌上去了。

“小心点……！”

“你个小荡妇，”Ben低吼着，把他拉进了怀里，“额，没有坏的意义的，不是批评你。天哪，快让我好好看看。”

“看来你很中意了？”

“你不能kinkshame我，你才是一本正经穿着花边小内裤的那个诶！”Ben也希望自己能移开视线或者掩饰下兴致什么的，但是那修剪整齐的姜黄色毛发和淡蓝色的蕾丝形成的颜色对比实在是，怎么说，太有审美价值了。Hux的阴茎露出头来，粉色的，那么可爱，看上去就让人有舔它的欲望，Ben一时不知道该做什么才好。

“你刚才到咖啡店里来的时候就穿着这个了，是不是？”他说话声都有些嘶哑了。

Hux得意地笑了。

“谁知道呢。你到底还要不要帮我扩张？”他指了指鞋盒，Ben终于把目光从那该死的小裤裤上拽了开来。

“这盒子里有什么？”他问，脑内已经尽了全力不要说《七宗罪》的梗，他有预感Hux肯定欣赏不来芬奇。

“玩具啊。”

这着实勾起了Ben的好奇心。他伸手去够鞋盒，Hux就扶着他的肩膀以防他摔下去。打开盒盖，眼前出现了种类丰富的假阳具，肛珠子，还有……其他东西。

“冷静，冷静……”他边自言自语边翻着看盒子里的东西，Hux骄傲地坐在他大腿上，“所以，额，你穿蕾丝内裤去上班，收藏成人玩具，而且还……还，啊，今年光明节提前来了——”

“Mazel tov(*犹太人祝贺的话)，Benjamin，看在不管你崇拜的哪个神的面子上， _能回到正题吗_ ？”他又加了一句，“这些都是送我的礼物。”

Ben的下巴紧绷着，皱起眉头，光顾着嫉妒了，他随便抓住了一个玩具，Hux忽然低声软语地说：

“你想要把我榨干吗？”

“什么？”

“那是个前列腺按摩器。”

Ben生气地看了那东西一眼。

“它为什么有个圈？”

“那是个阴茎环，二合一，经济实惠。”

“那你有，呃，肛塞什么的吗？”

Hux翘起一根眉毛。

“看情况了，你知道怎么用吗？”

“肛塞又不是什么高深学问。”他端起这个按摩器又是什么环的东西，“但这个就百分百是航天高科技了。”

Hux笑出了声，他这样笑着的时候眼角会微微皱起来。Ben吻了他，这是迫不得已。

\---

Hux正趴在沙发扶手上，小裤裤挂在苗条的大腿中间，上衣卷着露出背部。Ben正在用他能找到的看上去最友好的一款肛塞操着Hux，这根在手里掂着有些重，涂了润滑液所以滑滑的。他其实不太知道到底怎么用这个，但是从Hux发出的不堪入耳的声音来看还不算坏，可能他有这方面的天赋吧。Hux正尽力克制自己不要用下体摩擦扶手，所以作为回礼，Ben也不去撸自己。他想说点什么，最好是非常性感的情话，然而脱口而出的却偏偏是句含糊不清的“我会好好给你一顿操(dicking)的”。

Hux仿佛受到了物理伤害。

“他妈的狄更斯(Dickens)怎么你了？”（*Hux听到的是“我会给你个超好的狄更斯的。”）

“我们可以来个3P啊，”他有点不满地说，然后扭了一下肛塞。Hux发出一声尖叫，背弓了起来。操，他真的迫不及待了，Ben的大拇指调戏了一番他湿润的后穴。“看来我就是喜欢操英国男的。”他哼哼到，声音天鹅绒一般低沉。

Hux正因快感和期待而颤抖着，但他当然不能就这样轻易放过Ben。

“盎格鲁爱尔兰人。”他纠正道，“狄更斯是什么委婉语么？我没听错吧？”

“不是，我是在说，我的dick。”

“你给你的老二取名叫狄更斯？”

事已至此，Ben果断直接放弃了。他猛地一下把肛塞全推了进去，欣喜收获了一声毫不典雅的嚎叫。Hux无力地倒了下去，Ben整个人罩在他身上，对着他的耳朵轻轻说：“你可以叫他查尔斯。”

“你这人什么毛病？”Hux叹了口气，使劲闭上眼。Ben亲了亲他的脸颊，心里可是得意又高兴。

“你想要查尔斯去欢乐谷找点乐子吗？”

“闭嘴。”

Ben在他嘴角落下一个吻，然后贴得更近了，勃起的阴茎抵上肛塞。他有意地摩擦着那里，Hux不禁发出一声急不可待的呻吟。

“你准备好了吗？”

“再给我两秒钟。”

Ben哼了一声，嘴又挪到了他的后颈部，挂彩的鼻子埋进他的头发里。Hux闻着有肉桂的味道。Ben咬了下去，一边腰上的动作也没停，一只手从Hux的上衣底下滑进去，手指抚过翘起的乳头。Hux全身都在散发着热量。

“Ben？”

“嗯？”

“你还挺擅长这个的，”Hux说，听着有点失望，不过是高兴的那种失望，“至少目前来看。”

“你觉得我不会吗？”他掐了一下那颗乳头，Hux小声地吸了口气，咬住嘴唇。

“要我说实话吗？一般像你这么性感的男的都无聊得要死。”

Ben稍微抬起身。

“你觉得我很性感？”

“我觉得你可恶心了。”Hux一口咬定，“管他呢，快操我，把你那傻大个子都压我身上来啊。”他嘴角抽动了一下，然后发出一声兴奋的叫喊，Ben刚打了他的屁股。

“你一点都不好笑。”Ben低吼着，这一掌下去用力更狠了，只见肛塞也跟着一起颤动。

“你别太投入了，这里不行，我们去床上吧。我骑你的时候还想看你那张令人作呕的脸呢。”

Ben一把抓住他的头发，把他拎了起来。Hux有点站不稳，眼里透着充满恶意的欣喜，歪了歪脖子好让自己能直直地对上Ben的眼睛。

“你想套我的夸奖，这就是后果。”他说完，在Ben的鼻子上湿湿地舔了一道。

Ben的双眉压得更低了，然后奔着Hux的喉咙就去了，他使劲地一掐。Hux发出一声小声但愉悦的尖叫，任由Ben领着去到了床垫上。他装样子地抓了抓Ben的手腕，但却并不用力把他推开。Ben稍微松了松手上的力道，问：

“你没事吧？”

“把我推倒到床上。”Hux嘶哑地说。

Ben点点头，此刻他的头直发晕，心脏也一直砰砰跳。他一把扯下Hux的上衣，然后一推。Hux多半是屁股着地的时候正好压到肛塞了，因为他发出了一阵舒服的呻吟。Ben很肯定他就要这样晕过去了。他四肢着地爬到Hux的正上方，夺过了他的嘴唇。

Hux几乎是字面意义上地爬上了他。

\---

Ben四肢舒展地躺在垫子上，Hux正在他的阴茎上上下弹跳着，蕾丝内裤被扒到一边。这是Ben干过的最龌龊的事了，他简直觉得这次之后他再也回不到从前了。 _听听_ 那猥琐的声音，肉体和肉体，潮湿且毫无遮拦，还有Hux挣扎着喘气的声音。

Ben根本不能把视线从他身上移开，这个充满野性的生物，优美、原始，看Ben的眼神就像是想要挑战他。Ben想要他更近，更深，他的阴茎因为渴望释放而发疼。他弓起身来去亲吻Hux的胸脯，惹得身上的男孩一阵笑。

“你看上去神魂颠倒了一样。”

“可能我就是神魂颠倒了啊。”Ben一边说着一边向Hux体内一次次地抽送着，他加快了速度，力度也更大了，Hux头仰了过去，发出舒服的叹息。Ben又吻了他的胸口，细细品味着唇下柔滑的皮肤。

“再让我窒息一次，”Hux喘着气说，“用你那该死的大手掐我。”

Ben朝他伸出手，长长的手指环住Hux的脖子，他真的要着迷了。Hux的眼睛眨了眨之后又闭上，表情染上了一种奇妙的平静，嘴唇微微张着。

“如果那什么的话就戳我……”Ben低声说，Hux的下面收得更紧了，让他不由地咽了下口水。他需要更多，更多的这种感觉，更多的Hux。

他们从垫子上滚了下去，Ben把他按在身下，再度开工起来。一声卡在喉咙里的呻吟声。Ben彻底抽出来，体味着这一慢动作带来的快感，然后又推进去。他能从紧握着的指尖下感觉到Hux的脉搏，感觉到他剧烈的心跳。Hux咳嗽了一下，伸手去握住他自己的勃起，手掌擦过蕾丝内衣，这一切Ben都尽收眼底。他拿出他那可爱的，有前液在上面所以亮晶晶的阴茎，动起手来，调戏着自己，上下，上下，然后……

“操。”Ben呻吟着，用力顶到更深的地方，“我马上要……”

“我脸上。”Hux哑着嗓子说。

“什-？”

“射我脸上。”

光是这个想法就让Ben去了，而音乐也刚好播到波澜汹涌的高潮。

\---

此时他躺在地板上，一点都不想动，多好的地板啊，那种用旧了的木板的感觉。

他能听见Hux在四处走动，不一会儿他就从浴室里走了出来，拿着一条湿毛巾，穿了条新的小内裤（这次是白色的），肩膀上搭着睡袍。Ben朝他吹了个口哨，并成功获得一个白眼。Hux在他旁边跪下，然后开始擦他肚子上的精液，那是Hux在他身上蹭到射的时候留下的。

“在床上躺着不是更舒服些吗？”他问。

“动不了。”Ben低声说，Hux边发出啧啧声边站起来，嘴角却控制不住地上扬，“你笑起来真美。”

“哦，现在你开始说枕边情话了啊？”

“哪有，我这是‘看见美丽的微笑之后的情话’。”可能是他的想象吧，但Hux的脸颊好像有颜色上来了，粉粉的，一片又一片。“抱歉我没能，呃，在你脸上。”

Hux挠了挠脖子，他害羞的时候才会做这个姿势。

“没事的，反正也不安全。”

Ben看着他走到了沙发旁边，抱起上面的猫（她什么时候上去的？），亲了亲她的鼻子又把她放下，然后开始收起沙发上的被子，那只带条纹的小猫就在他的两脚间不停地蹭着。

Ben在思考自己是不是该起来穿衣服了。

Hux去了厨房，Ben听见洗碗机启动时熟悉的声音后他又回到了客厅，手好像有点不知道往哪放。他看着Ben，眼神柔和了下来。

“之前有没有人告诉过你，你操人的时候不像个好人？”他问。Ben舔了舔嘴唇。

“一般我都会更努力地……呃……像个好人一样操。”

“哈。”

“是啊。”他坐起来，开始找自己的内裤。Hux正毫不回避地盯着他的裆下看，没什么特别的表情。

“喝茶吗？”

“可以啊，谢谢。”

“可能有些凉了。”Hux倒了两杯茶，Ben赶快趁机找回自己的尊严，单脚跳着和他的Calvin Kleins内裤展开了一番搏斗。Hux小心翼翼地喝了一小口，然后立刻露出一脸嫌弃样。“额。”

“都那么难喝了啊？”

“你还是别知道比较好，我给你拿饼干来。”他又消失进了厨房里，猫也跟着。Ben为了拖时间，故意很慢，很慢地穿袜子。“你还好吗？”厨房里边Hux问他。

“嗯，好的啊？刚才超棒还没缓过来？有点，呃，惶恐，可能吧，但是是受宠若惊的那种——”

“天哪，我是问你身体还好吗？”

“还好。”Ben耸耸肩，然后瞬间疼得皱了皱眉。他的肩膀还肿着呢，而且现在颜色也变得更吓人了。他穿上上衣，围上披肩。Hux回来的时候拿着一卷锡纸，Ben上下打量着他。“你呢？”

“嗯？我很好啊。”Hux用手指尖碰了碰脖子上的一圈淤青，露出满足的微笑。

“你妈妈会怎么想啊？”

“她会想我约人来家里了啊。如果她问的话，我会告诉她说这次非常不错，然后我们就会一起吃剩菜，看《奇异果女孩》。”

“嗯嗯。”

Ben看着他用锡纸把饼干包好，看着他的头发如何落到他好看的前额上，看着光线如何打在他美丽的脸颊上。

“你呢？有什么计划？”

“呃……不知道我爸会不会回家，可能就刷刷油管看看书吧。”他清了清喉咙，重心在两条腿间来回换，“我自己带的都看完了，Chewie叔叔又是个星际迷航粉，不过我应该还是能从他那里找到点有意思的东西的，谁知道呢。明天我会再去咖啡店里待着的，和平常一样，在那画画。”

“祝你玩得好啊。”Hux边说边把饼干递给他。他的声音那么暖，Ben却觉得心里一沉。

“你也是。”他嘟囔了一句之后沮丧地低着头走向了门口。Hux和他着保持几步的距离，Ben推开门的时候他把猫抱了起来。

“呃，”Ben说，“今天还挺不错的？”

Hux一下缩短了他们之间的距离，然后吻了他，吻得就好像没这个的话他就会死一样。

“谢谢你所做的一切。”他说着，湿热的呼吸正打在Ben的嘴唇上。然后他当着Ben的面砰地关上了门。

\---

Ben停好他那辆哈雷，看见千年隼已经在车库里，另外还有一辆他不认识的德罗宁。Han可能有客人吧，他溜进家的时候尽量不让自己被发现，从一片阴影蹿到下一片阴影里，到客厅的时候不小心被摞着的木箱绊住，但是成功地挽救了一下一个都没碰倒。他赶快脚步灵活地离开危险区，平安抵达了楼梯口。

然后他就只是呆呆地站在那里，抓着扶手，上楼这件事忽然感觉毫无意义。后院里传来一阵笑声，他忽然发现自己并不想一个人待着，只有《Errand of Vengeance》(*星际迷航TOS的一套小说)和Hux给他的剩饼干作伴。他冒险从窗户边上偷看了一眼，原来只是Lando叔叔来了，他正和Han分着喝一瓶啤酒，看样子都快坐到Han腿上去了，而Chewie则在一旁忙着用真火烤香肠。有那么一瞬间Ben在想Lando和Han是不是复合了，不过应该不会。他拿起一件没人穿的夹克（是Chewie的，他穿还太大），走到了外面。黄昏下，连Chewie家有些疏于打理的花园都显得更好看了。篝火的光亮让他不禁眯起了眼。

“他活着！”Han朝他喊到，一手举起啤酒表示敬礼。

“他饿着。”Ben说着一点一点走近他们，“嗨，Lando叔叔。”

Lando朝他展现了个招牌GQ笑容，举起一只手想和他碰拳。Ben已经过了那个年纪了，所以只是朝他笑笑，场面十分尴尬。

“你的脸怎么了，Benny boy？”

“一堵砖墙。”

“Chewie在做晚饭呢。”Han见Ben正在看他身后的篝火于是告诉他。Ben皱起了眉。

“你知道我吃素的。”

“他一会儿还会烤棉花糖和焦糖苹果，你最喜欢吃的。”

Chewie用手语告诉他如果他想吃的话这里也有烤乳酪，Ben手语回复到他一会儿再吃十分感谢。Han比划着问是不是加了菠菜和洋蓟的以及他最讨厌吃那种了。Chewie回了个什么mozzarella奶酪之类的然后还有去你妈的的手语。Lando可能是觉得有点被他们这种无声的语言排除在外了吧，他忽然插进对话，并选了个毫无关系的话题：

“Han说你看上了个让人心碎一地的小哥啊？”

Ben没好气地瞪了Han一眼，默默传达着‘这就是为什么我什么都不能告诉你’。Han举起双手，‘对不起(才没有)’。

“我不想谈这个。”Ben嘟囔着，然后拿起一包棉花糖，几个成年人相互看看，一副‘我们懂’的样子。

“青少年啊。”

“哦，我的心。”

就连Chewie都跟着笑了。Ben生气地哼了一声，觉得自己被背叛了，于是自觉地滚得远远的，找到一张已经褪色的沙滩椅。他一下倒了上去，往嘴里塞了一堆棉花糖，一个人闷闷不乐着。他们又聊起Kanjiclub的Tasu Leech来了，没人过来管他。

他开始想Hux了，居然现在就开始想他了。他不知道他们以后还会不会再见面，可能不会吧。这个念头让他一下气从中来，让他想狠狠地打什么东西，用棒球棒使劲打。Hux说的“谢谢你所做的一切”，那他妈到底是什么意思，为什么说完还吻了他，为什么一开始就同意让他去家里。（因为他想要我，他需要我，他得到了我。）

他现在只想……想回华盛顿特区，回妈妈那里。是啊，回到Leia和她那群络绎不绝的宾客还有什么人那里，那些众议院和参议院的议员，她的实习生，助手，还有亲近的朋友，或者去见他小表妹Rey，Ben多半是要帮忙带孩子看着她。和他妈妈来次深入的谈心是不太可能的，她的工作太重要了。他只会躲在自己的房间里，最大音量功放着Echo and the Bunnymen，然而谁都领会不到他是不想见人才放的，还是依旧缠着他不放。就算他们走了，也会改成电话骚扰他。

想着想着华府，他不禁又念起Hux来了。也许他Hux会过去找他，飞机只用一个小时就能到。他会给Hux展示他的房间，展示墙上他外公收藏的《Galaxy》杂志，他养的植物，他的集子，甚至他的画。之后他们可以在床上调情，播放点什么Godspeed You Black Emperor然后互相给对方口交。完了他们会去到屋顶上，然后就聊啊，聊啊，聊啊，远离所有人，远离地球，就只在他们自己的口袋宇宙里。

他摸了摸装着饼干的口袋，它本身就仿佛是个约定。

他们还可以去公路旅行，调查和那些有名的阴谋论有关的地点，探索废弃的建筑物，潜入机密设施，或者去野营。他们会去达科他的荒原，看看那里的天文节是什么样的，然后在广阔的星空下做爱。在升起的火边上抱在一起，讲一个又一个的故事，Hux会穿着花边小内裤以及Ben的毛衣和袜子，他看起来一定可爱极了。

Ben发出一声没救了的呻吟。

\---

他背对咖啡店的外墙看着太阳缓缓升起，天空上蓝色和橙色燃烧着，空气里有股淡淡的盐味。

他开始觉得自己真的需要来一杯咖啡了，虽然他本来就是来买咖啡的。昨晚他没怎么睡，只记得好像是打了一会盹儿，醒来的时候Han正在往他身上盖毯子。他没睁开眼睛，Han摸了摸他的脸，然后他听见Lando叔叔问：

“他还好吗？”

Han什么也没说，但是他的手指非常轻柔地抚过他脸上的伤疤，Ben一下有点想哭。

现在他站在这里，觉得自己已经好多了。看到Caitlin，他直起腰板来，朝她挥了挥手。

“早上好！”

她两只手都抱着东西，所以没有回他的招呼，但她看见他之后竟然松了口气的样子。

“你也早上好！今天起得很早嘛？帮我拿一下。”说完Caitlin把她抱着的一半的盒子都塞到了Ben手上，突如其来的重量让他往后退了几步。

“天哪，这里面装的什么啊？”

“咖啡。”

“谁知道咖啡居然这么重。”

“对吧？”

这之后有一阵短暂的沉默。Caitlin在兜里翻着钥匙，Ben刻意地看着她的额头，因为他还没做好看她眼睛的心理准备。今天她梳了个马尾辫。

她用胳膊肘把门推开，然后忽然提起：

“我和Brendol谈了一次。”

“槽。”

“不，他还挺……会说话的，当然只限于如果他想的时候。总之他问起你了。”

“是吗？”Ben小声说。

他们把那堆盒子卸到柜台上，Caitlin大喘了口气，双手叉腰。

“他还挺佩服的呢。”

“佩服啥？”

“你啊。他一直和我解释那些特别具体的细节，你用了哪些格斗技巧啊什么的。”她打量了Ben一番，“不过，他也提到说你还‘大有提高空间’就是了。”

“呃，谢谢他？”

“他自己有个学校呢，如果你感兴趣的话。”

“我，呃，我已经有奖学金了，就在这里，马萨诸塞。R.E.N.学院。”

Caitlin看上去对他很满意。

“他问我了，但我没告诉他你的名字。总之就是，如果你有意向去特种作战部队的话，该打电话给谁你都知道了。能不能帮我把店里的椅子都从桌子上拿下来？”

“嗯，好的啊。”Ben眨了眨眼，然后转身开工去了，他坚持到了把第三张椅子放下来，然后就再也憋不住了，“我，有个事想问你？”他说的时候声音有点抖。

“直说吧。”

Ben紧紧抓着桌子的边缘，头发落下来挡住了脸。

“你觉得Armitage会不会答应跟我去约会？”他逼迫自己说出来，然后紧紧闭上双眼。他听到东西挪动的声音，以及Caitlin思考时的‘嗯...’。

“我觉得吧，如果你带他去密室逃脱或者鬼屋的话他应该不会拒绝的。”

“他相信有鬼吗？”

“他是喜欢怼那些相信鬼的人，他有个专门的博客……先不管那些，他还喜欢有机冰激凌，可能去冰激凌店是个更好的主意。为什么问这个？”Ben知道她现在在看着他，所以他赶紧开始忙着摆椅子，脸都要烧起来了，“你想要我允许你和他交往——”

“不！不不不。我只是想知道，呃，你觉得他会不会答应和，呃，我出去约会，就听下你个人的意见。”

Caitlin什么也没说，Ben开始恐慌了，就一点点恐慌。他都快把椅子全放下来的时候Caitlin才说：“他喜欢在港口看船，那时他会变得非常安静，而且会希望你不要跟他说话。”

“哦。”

Caitlin把最后一把椅子拿下来，胳膊肘撑在椅背上，好像迷失在自己的世界里一样。

“他喜欢散步，喜欢偷偷跑进别人的私有地上，还横穿马路。他一走起来就好像有种使命感，谁也不能让他停下。他会对你见到的路人们指指点点，如果你能反驳他的观察和推断的话他会很高兴。他还会指月亮。”

“指月亮？”

“就像这样，”Caitlin比划了一下，然后放低了声音，“看，月亮在那儿。”

“你只要别……别反对就行，也不要说‘是啊，真漂亮’之类的。小心‘上嘴唇紧绷’，如果演变成‘脸部微抽动’的话，就说明还有五秒钟他就要经历一次精神崩溃了。他喜欢薄煎饼，但打心底里厌恶可丽饼，最喜欢的冰激凌口味是草莓味和巧克力味。他的幽默感很独特，另外他很容易觉得冷。他最喜欢别人向他请教填字游戏。嗯，还有什么呢？”

Ben摸了摸自己的鼻子，他有点不好意思了。

“看来剩下的就要我自己去发现了是么？”

Caitlin笑了，是那种开心的笑声。她把椅子推进桌子下面，走到了台位座那边，细矮跟的高跟鞋踏过地板发出哒哒的响声。

“还有一点你得知道。”

“嗯？”Ben转过身去看她，只见她一脸严肃。

“如果你敢对我儿子不好，我会弄断你身上的每一根骨头。”

“呃，了解，哇，那我是得到您的允许了？”

“那是当然了。”Caitlin边说边穿上围裙，背过手去调整调整背后的结，“好了，早上好，请问您要喝点儿什么？”

Ben差点心脏病犯了。

“茶？红茶，加，呃，豆奶。”

“马上就来。”

Ben点点头，朝他常坐的位子走去，他肩上仿佛卸下了沉重的担子，感觉像是被祝福了一般。他在椅子上坐下，新的一天又开始了。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！非常喜欢的一篇benarmie，甜又充满朝气有没有（才没有）。我最喜欢的部分（除了黄）就是这篇里展现的各种亲情了，Han很难表露出来的父爱，和Ben的视角中看到的Hux妈妈深沉的爱，嗷，祝幸福。


End file.
